


For My King 为吾王

by Augathra



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Canon, Chinese, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Serious Injuries, 中文, 洛卡
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augathra/pseuds/Augathra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我和你都愿意为自己的王赴汤蹈火。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OOC归我，艾泽拉斯、人物以及所有的荣耀归暴雪爸爸。  
> 之所以放文在AO3，是为了萌洛卡的各位指路，也许微博/随缘很低调，但大家都在LOFTER放文啊！！！搜tag就有！！

    狮王之傲二楼，卡德加捏住袖口，侧耳静听隐约传来的碰杯与欢呼声，再次确认一时半刻内不会有人上楼来。

    推开虚掩的木门，蛇麻花的苦涩夹杂着橡木桶发酵的味道刺激着鼻腔，让沉浸在不安中的卡德加有些微醺。穿着深蓝色衬衫单裤的洛萨后靠在柜台上，大口喝着卡拉诺斯送来的特酿，来不及咽下的琥珀色液体打湿了他的胡子与前襟。

    洛萨……”

    朦胧醉意之中的摄政王抬起头，瞥了眼卡德加，晃了晃酒杯示意对方可以加入。

    卡德加深吸了一口气，靠近他。洛萨随手抓了个空杯倒满麦酒，默不作声地塞入法师的手中，他的手没有往日握剑时稳定，晃出的液体打湿了卡德加崭新的衬衫。

    年轻的法师叹了口气，将酒杯放回柜台，张嘴想要说些什么。

    洛萨先开口了：“……他靠在我的肩头，那么冰冷……”

    卡德加想起了继承仪式上，躺在石台上的莱恩：银白板甲映射出的冷光让他显得更加苍白，柔软黑色卷发下永远正直的双眼再不会睁开......

    "对不起，如果我能够更强一些，如果我学会——"

    洛萨用有些颤抖的声音打断了法师的悔意：“我的王，我让他失望了……”

    他仰头喝完最后一指酒，木杯扔到地上的脆响让卡德加缩了一下：“卡伦死了，麦迪文死了，莱恩死了，我坐在属于他的王座上，面对迦罗娜与部落……”

    每一个混着酒气吐出来的词都让卡德加颤抖，他鼓起勇气向前一步，抱住了洛萨：“这不是你的错。你作出了正确的选择，拯救了整个艾泽拉斯。”

    “……可没能救出我的王，”洛萨安静地让法师保住自己，声调却陡然升高，“我的……王。”

    卡德加知道洛萨想要说的不是“我的王”，而是“我的莱恩”，他一直知道。面前的男人，是暴风城的指挥官，是辅佐莱恩登上王座的阿拉希血脉，更是与之一同长大的青梅竹马。兽人也好，邪能也罢，他愿意为他的王赴汤蹈火。

    "我以为自己不会更加痛苦了，可我错了......"洛萨自嘲地笑了起来，"现在我真的一无所有了。"

    卡德加想起了卡伦死的那天，也是在这个房间，他徘徊在门外，不知如何安慰刚刚经历丧子之痛的指挥官。当他终于下定决心推开门，却听见洛萨说"我从没有这么痛苦过"，而迦罗娜抚摸着他亲吻着他，他们......卡德加捂着嘴，蹲在门外，守了一夜。

    一边回忆着迦罗娜的动作，卡德加一边模仿着伸出右手，划过洛萨的下巴，许久未曾打理的胡须有些扎人，让他心底痒痒的。

    "洛萨......"卡德加已经忘记那些在心中循环过一万遍的安慰词句了，他现在只想抱住眼前的男人。

    右手抚弄着洛萨额角的伤疤，左手放在他的胸口摩挲，酒精作用下升温的皮肤辐射出热度，卡德加几乎可以想象出掌下结实的肌肉有着怎样的纹理，它们会在用力时鼓起，在兴奋时紧绷......

     "你还有我。"卡德加微笑着，双手捧住一直安静盯着自己洛萨的脸，他不需要再模仿迦罗娜了。因为年轻法师的的身体开始不由自主的贴上洛萨，寻求温暖与庇护。卡德加闭上眼，吻住洛萨，舌尖轻轻滑过饱满的嘴唇，他终于尝到这个男人的味道了，远比想象更加美好，混合了麦酒麝香汗水血与铁，卡德加觉得自己有些腿软。

    他只觉得浑身的血液沸腾起来，整个房间只剩自己的心跳声。卡德加缓缓睁开眼，留恋地咬了一下洛萨的嘴唇。年长的男人一动不动，没有像上次和迦罗娜一样，回吻，拥抱，撕扯......他只是沉默地接受着，蓝色的双眼让卡德加想起了故乡洛丹伦北方终年不化的冰川。

    年轻的法师觉得自己翻滚着的血液在折磨人的安静中迅速冷却，可他不想放开怀里的热源。

    "谢谢，守护者。我们至少还有你。"洛萨露出微笑站直了，右臂轻轻挡开了法师。

    卡德加觉得自己好像刚刚乘坐狮鹫从奥特克兰最高峰俯冲到了地面，耳鸣目眩，他后退了一步，不敢再看向那双冰蓝色双眼："是的，我会一直在。"

    又是死一般的寂静。良久，洛萨叹了口气："卡德加......"

    年轻的法师并没有努力找个什么理由搪塞过去，他只是转身走出房间关上门。

    卡德加站在走廊拐角处即将熄灭的火盆旁，把自己偷偷调制的润滑油扔进去，笑了起来，他心想：看来特意新买的灰色暗纹衬衫不怎么好看呢。火光瞬间炽亮了些，又暗了下来，年轻的法师用随身携带的炭笔在地板上画起符印。

    洛萨不需要卡德加，但摄政王洛萨需要守护者卡德加。想要成为一名合格的守护者，卡德加需要肯瑞托的教导。

    年轻法师念起达拉然传送术的咒语，含着湿意的双眼泛起蓝光。


	2. Chapter 2

半年后，达拉然，天空之厅。

镶嵌在岩石地面上的肯瑞托之眼已经如同鸢尾花般张开，喷涌出白色的火焰。流转不断的水光中央，身着蓝金色长袍的卡德加静静站立着，埃提耶什悬浮在身边。

这是他第二次目睹这摄人心魄的奇观了。

六人议会站在环状平台上俯视着少年，大法师安东尼达斯燃烧着奥法的眼睛依旧严厉：“卡德加！在艾泽拉斯陷入危机之时，你击败被腐化的麦迪文、净化了邪能，证名了自己的魔法与智慧，作为守护者候选人的价值。虽然曾背弃誓言，但你已经在所有方面做好了准备。现在，你愿意成为卡拉赞高塔的主人吗？“

卡德加没有犹豫：“愿意。”

安东尼达斯弯起了嘴角：“那么，卡德加，职责在呼唤着你，重新在光明中立下你的誓言吧。”

卡德加挽起了左边的长袖，向前伸出，白色的火焰像蛇一样朝他扑来。这一次，不再有皮肉焦灼的味道充斥鼻腔，可在火焰中燃烧的手臂依旧传来阵阵剧痛，甚至比上次更加猛烈。这也许是对他对年轻候选人背弃行为的惩罚吧。

棕色的双眸充盈着泪水，卡德加在脑海里不断播放着他与洛萨略带戏谑的笑容，卡拉赞无尽的书籍，阿洛迪的警告，麦迪文的泪水……靠此驱散撕裂身体的皮肉之苦。

疼痛退去，试验完成。左手的肯瑞托标记透出莹莹蓝光。卡德加抬起了目光。

“任何法师都无法与你比肩，连你的导师都不能。你的责任举世无双。”

六人全部低下了头，表示对新守护者的接受与尊敬。

“守护者。”安东尼达斯说道，声音满是自豪。

卡德加放下长袖，右手握住了埃提耶什，点点头。

他在心中告诉自己：现在，让我们一起来守护艾泽拉斯吧，洛萨。

【译者注：这部分内容参考了官方小说】

 

卡德加最后一次清点完包裹，看着窗外人来人外的商业区，犹豫着要不要去艾美的小摊子买上一份达拉然杏仁巧克力饼（哦，还要再加上一杯薄荷蜜茶）再传送到卡拉赞。

奇怪，作为守护者候选人的时候，他对于这座紫罗兰之城是厌恶的。高塔之间，他一心追求知识与奥法，却又处处受限，整天被一群老头子监视与呵斥。但当卡德加经历过这一切，再度出现于符文广场时，却开始眷恋这份独立于世界的平和。

“守护者！”楼下传来嘶哑的喊叫声把卡德加吓了一跳，要知道肯瑞托对他的回归守口如瓶，只有小部分负责教他守护者魔法与宫廷常识的导师知道他的住所。除非……

卡德加跑下楼。

“守护者！”一个暴风城卫兵正弯腰双手撑住膝盖喘着气，他惊慌的眼神让卡德加的不安升到极点，“艾尔文森林沦陷，兽人们要攻破暴风城了！”

新晋的守护者没有丝毫犹豫，埃提耶什在地板上画出一个优美的圆圈。

 

卡德加出现在了镶金玫瑰，他摇摇头驱散传送的眩晕感，耳边充斥着门外街道传来金属摩擦以及市民的惊呼声。卡德加冲出店门，在心中默背着那道等下可能会用上的法术。

跑过英雄谷时，严阵以待的民兵与将士爆发出了惊呼声：“守护者，是新的守护者！他来拯救我们了！”

大门前，一个熟悉的银色身影屹然不动，正冷静地向副官下达指令。

“洛萨！！！”

安度因·洛萨——艾泽拉斯雄狮，暴风城摄政王——转过身，以为刚才那熟悉的声音只是自己绝望中的幻听。可当他对上那双这段时间不断浮现在梦中的深琥珀色双眼时，洛萨忍不住冲过去，将来人紧紧扣入怀中：“卡德加！”

“My……my lord（陛下），”年轻法师一边喘着气，一边因为坚硬金属陷入肉中而叫疼，“轻…轻点……”

“陛下”两字让洛萨皱了皱眉，他本以为可以听见卡德加叫自己“安度因”的，或者至少沿用之前的“洛萨”，而不是颇为宫廷的“陛下”。察觉到自己再不放开，怀中的少年就要因为窒息晕过去了，洛萨松开手，拍了拍法师的后背：“见到你真好！”

卡德加继续平复呼吸，他睁大双眼看着洛萨明显憔悴下来满是胡茬的脸，以及青紫的黑眼圈，暗自责备自己没能及时地关注东部王国的战况：“对不起，陛下，守护者的仪式要求我这段时间不得随意离开达拉然。“

“叫我‘安度因’，”年长的战士要求到，“你无需道歉，至少你现在和我们并肩作战，不是吗？”

无视摄政王的命令，卡德加执意在众人面前强调洛萨与自己的身份：“是的，陛下。趁还有机会，请允许我登上城墙施法，我已经准备好法阵与材料了。”

“陛下”“请”两个词简直要让洛萨当众发火，这个法师到底怎么了！之前还是个冒失闯进兵营的孩子，回了一趟达拉然就变得和那些宫廷法师一样古板了，那些老头子们到底……突然，意识到了什么的洛萨咬了咬嘴唇，是因为那天晚上吗？

洛萨压住内心一丝不安，他现在需要面对的是部落最后的攻城，某些事情只能暂时放在一旁，他相信会有机会解释清楚的。他朝着士兵下令：“保护守护者施法！“

 

繁复的符文，古怪的施法材料，一切卡德加都了然于胸，为了这一刻他准备很久了。年轻的守护者看了一眼燃烧焦化的艾尔文森林，黑压压低吼着的绿色兽人军队，以及他们的新酋长：奥格瑞玛·毁灭之锤。

卡德加深吸一口气，回头看了一眼暴风城：“麦迪文，指导我，给我力量，让我完成你未能继续的愿望吧！”，接着便开始念起唯有在卡拉赞最古老的典籍里才能找到的咒语。

虽然部落的军队暂时未动，安全起见，盾墙已经架起，后方是箭头点火的弓箭手。众人屏息聆听守护者的平稳的吟唱，成败在此一举。

乌云出现在地平线，狂风大作，暴风城守军在风的推力下有些站不稳了，骤然降下的寒意让兽人们躁动，空气中涌动的奥法力量让部落开始不安。兽人的前锋精锐挥舞着战锤大吼着什么，奥格瑞玛只是举起手暗示稍安勿躁，很明显敌方的萨满在施法，一道法术不可能改变人类主城的命运——新酋长决定不如等对方发现这点后军心溃散再来致命一击更为稳妥。

可他错了。

英雄谷上方的天空出现了一个漩涡，蓝白的奥法能量搅动着云层。众人耳边响起了细碎的声响，仿佛是初春时冰封的小河开始解冻的声音……一场暴风雪即将来临。

【注：好吧，我肯定不会让洛萨吃便当的，所以提前黑石塔之战吧……PS：游戏里暴风雪没这么强啦23333，出于对冰法的喜爱（以及为了不与电影的法术撞梗），就让我来个buff后的守护者版暴风雪吧。】

这是一场在初秋就形成，由魔网供能的暴风雪。从森林的边缘处向暴风城推进，小型龙卷风夹杂着锋利如钢刃的冰凌席卷着兽人部队，随着卡德加的吟唱越来越响，越来越快，空气中水汽被压榨到极致，形成乱舞的冰刀从半空中直接插入敌军的体内，他们的脚与装备则被直接冻在地上。雷声，风声，以及兽人的惨叫声混合在一起。

与之相对的是鸦雀无声的暴风城守军，他们虽然被猎猎狂风吹得东倒西歪，但并没有冰雪袭面，众人只是敬畏地看着守护者，心中的希望越来越明亮。

而洛萨，只是紧紧盯着卡德加，害怕会突然出现任何异动，害怕看到任何绿光。他还记得，在上次巨魔入侵时，麦迪文使用了一道同样威力强劲的法术，就是那次……前任守护者使用了邪能。洛萨在心中默默祈祷新的守护者不要再次走入歧途，他不能失去卡德加。

白天如黑夜，城门外是寒冰地狱，肆虐的暴风雪已经让守城军看不清敌人了，只能听见他们的惨叫以及疑似是“撤退”的呼喊声与战鼓声。

 

随着卡德加的吟唱逐渐转入低声，大雪也开始减弱。守在旁边的洛萨发现守护者的身体不住地颤抖摇晃起来，一个箭步冲上去抱住了卡德加，他冷得如同城外的冰雪一样。

“卡德加！卡德加！！”洛萨摇了摇年轻的法师，心脏骤然缩紧，他注意到，卡德加有一小撮头发变为灰白。

过度消耗法力的守护者勉强睁开双眼：“兽人们呢？“

“死伤大半，剩余的应该在撤退了，“穿着板甲的洛萨想要把卡德加整个拥入怀中，又害怕再次硌疼已经虚弱不堪的法师，”你做得很好，可以停下法术了。“

卡德加咳嗽了一下，笑了笑：“陛下，您就是下令，我的法力也不足以继续了。”

我怎么会让你再继续！洛萨在内心咒骂了一句，不知道如何回应“陛下”一词，只是整个横抱起卡德加走下城墙，准备送到牧师处照看。

 

刚走下城墙阶梯，所有人都爆发出雷鸣般的欢呼声：“暴风城永不沦陷！守护者万岁！国王万岁！”

迷迷糊糊的卡德加第一次体会到了作为一个守护者，在保护这片土地之后所获得的满足感与荣誉感，他禁不住露出了笑容，阳光地像个吃到美味蛋糕的孩子。

鼎沸之中，城门外传来一声沉闷的部落号角声。

“安度因·洛萨！！！“那是奥格瑞玛·毁灭之锤的声音，“玛克戈拉！“

 

只想好好让怀中人休息的洛萨皱起眉。玛克戈拉，兽人的古老传统，唯有首领对首领才能发起的决斗，至死方休。

“不要！“卡德加抬起手放在洛萨胸甲上。”胜负已定。“

洛萨摇摇头：“他们终将会卷土重来，若能借此消灭他们的新酋长，可以极大重创部落。”

“但是……”

“卡德加，相信我，”洛萨轻轻放下法师，让他站起来，“我曾经一招击败了黑手。”

不详的预感笼罩着年轻的法师，他努力让自己站正，张张嘴想要说点什么。但一想到着确实是极佳的反击机会，卡德加又沉默了。我和你，都需要牺牲自己去守护艾泽拉斯啊。

洛萨看出了法师的低落，他微笑着揉了揉卡德加柔软的头发：“要相信你的王。“

卡德加抬起头：“那至少让我站着你身边。“，棕色的圆眼有什么东西闪过。

 

沉重的城门缓缓打开，伴随着是覆盖在表面冻冰碎裂的声音。

双方的将士默契地屏住呼吸。这场战役胜负已定，但国王与酋长的玛克戈拉，是荣誉的仪式，更是决定未来数年双方能否“和平“的对决。

猩红的部落旗帜与深蓝的联盟旗帜插下，中间留下一块空地。

这并非是一场公平的较量。洛萨是一个几乎一辈子都泡在沙场、健壮高大的人类，但面对兽人力量与体型绝不占优，更何况奥格瑞姆是霜狼几个世代都不曾有的巨人。

两个人都身着厚重的板甲，久经战阵的暴风王国铠甲对抗部落的黑色板甲。两个人都手握着普通战士无法挥动的武器，闪烁着符文的奎尔扎拉姆以及毁灭之锤祖传的黑石战锤。两个人都发誓取得胜利，无论付出什么样的代价，两人中注定有一要喋血于此。

**【注：战斗我直接摘抄于黑石塔的战役！！！！（我说清楚了哈，别说我抄袭！！对，下面的根本不是我写的！！！！）咱提前一下进度（喂】**

洛萨首先发起了攻击。他的长剑从一旁横扫过去，躲过了毁灭之锤的格挡，在兽人的重甲上划出了一道裂口。部落的大酋长因为这个冲击痛得哼了一声，他迅速将战锤向下一砸做出了反击，洛萨向后退了一步躲开了这次攻击。但是毁灭之锤在一瞬间翻转了手腕，将武器从下扫了上去，擦过洛萨的下巴使得他重心不稳朝后退了几步。另一下锤击紧随其后，不过洛萨及时的举起剑击中了战锤的长柄挡下了这次攻击。一时之间，两个战士使出全力，毁灭之锤努力得想砸下战锤，洛萨则希望将其打到一旁，两把武器颤动着但是丝毫没有移动。

倚靠着埃提耶什的卡德加面如白纸，紧咬着嘴唇，目光紧盯着洛萨。

洛萨将剑刃偏转，成功的将战锤震到了一旁。他靠了上去，在毁灭之锤试图将巨大的武器带回之前，用剑身砸中了兽人的脸，使得大酋长在一瞬间昏了过去。不过毁灭之锤用他空着的手猛得一挥，响亮的击中了洛萨的脖子，趁着联盟指挥官被冲击震的摇摇晃晃的空档重新拿起了自己的武器并且恢复了镇定。

卡德加咬破了嘴唇，刚才那一击着实厉害，城墙上观战的众人也发出了压抑的惊呼。

他们再一次的靠近，挥舞着战锤以及长剑。洛萨用他的狮头盾牌接下了毁灭之锤的全力一击，被冲击震的弯下了腰差点跪下，不过他的剑也在兽人厚重的胸甲上划出了一道深深的裂痕。毁灭之锤朝后退了一步，他的嘴唇因为疼痛和挫败扭曲着，他将身上受损的铠甲扯了下来。与此同时，洛萨重新站直了身子，将手中已经无用的盾牌扔在了一旁。接着，两个人再一次咆哮着发起了冲锋。

没有了盔甲的毁灭之锤速度变得更快，但是洛萨变成了双手握剑，能够更轻易的挥舞以躲过兽人的防御。两个人都吃了结实的一击，毁灭之锤靠近胃的地方被砍出了一道又深又长的伤口，洛萨则是被击中了身体的右侧，两个人摇摇晃晃的分开准备发起第三次攻击。在他们周围，其他的兽人和人类则在进行着各自的战斗，两个强大的首领一次又一次的发起攻击，每一次攻击都在寻找对手防御上的弱点，每一次攻击都使出了全力。

卡德加站直了身体，在内心回忆起几个咒语，刻意底下眼眸使用特殊的低吟方式掩盖住奥法的蓝光。气定神闲，气定神闲……他一边重复着麦迪文的忠告，一边观察战局。玛克戈拉对于兽人来说或许是神圣的，对于人类来说什么都不是。没有什么比艾泽拉斯的和平更重要，没有什么比洛萨更重要……

两个人再一次靠近，毁灭之锤一记重拳狠狠在击中了洛萨的胸部，在他的胸甲上砸出了一个凹痕，使得摄政王跌落倒地。在他完全恢复过来之前，毁灭之锤向后退了一步，用双手握住巨大的战锤砸了下来，这一击使出了他全身的力气——

空气被撕裂的声音。

埃提耶什被扔在一旁，卡德加眼中蓝光骤涨，闪现到洛萨身前。左手抬起，寒冰屏障的蓝色光罩从地面升起，隔开了两人以及奥格瑞玛。

黑石战锤接触到护罩时，发出了“嘶啦”的法力冲击声，数条裂缝出现在兽人全力一击处，细小的碎痕蔓延在法力罩上。卡德加往后退了一步，刚才那场暴风雪实在是耗费了他太多法力。强忍住胸口翻涌起的恶心感，年轻的法师右手结印，念起他练习过无数次的咒语：奥术冲击！

法力匮乏让这道本能将奥格瑞玛击飞的法术弱了许多，奥法直接灼烧在胸口的疼痛，以及神圣的玛克戈拉被作弊打断的愤怒，让大酋长近乎狂暴。

他后退几步稳住身体，吐掉口中的血沫，双手握锤再度冲锋。

在法力被抽干的情况下连施三道法术，年轻的守护者视界边缘开始发黑，摇摇欲坠的卡德加尝到喉头翻涌的血腥气息……

拼劲全力想要站起来的洛萨只看见黑石战锤直接击中卡德加的胸口，金属接触肉体的沉闷声令人作呕。年轻的法师倒在他的面前，鲜血从口鼻出喷涌而出。

我和你都愿意为自己的王赴汤蹈火——卡德加脑海里最后一个画面是一双冰蓝的双眼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ……肝了一下午，我已经晕乎乎了。先PO出来，再来慢慢修bug~  
> 其实想让剧情停在奥格瑞玛插旗的那段，但考虑到我想马上写虐洛萨的甜蜜段落（？），就忍不住开始大撒狗血……  
> 哈哈哈哈哈哈，正剧这么狗血也是没sei了~~~  
> 明天周一，上班更新可能会慢很多，而且我也准备再开个翻译的坑，谢谢各位支持。


End file.
